


New Developments

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Blow Jobs, Bottom Markus, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Markus gets a V, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Post Revolution, Rough Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Tension, Top Connor, androids can change their parts, give me bottom Markus 2k21, one hundred years since revolution, this Chloe's name is Trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: 2138In the meantime new discoveries were being made. From learning  how to make thirium drinks to helping the YK series grow into adults if they so choose, and more.One of the more recent discoveries Markus had advocated for in the beginning of the revolution was for them to have children.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect this to be more than one chapter, but it seems my mind like always has a much bigger story to tell. It won't be huge maybe like 5 chapters idk, but yeah enjoy. 
> 
> PS. You can pry bottom Markus from my cold dead hands after you fight me in a Denny's parking lot. XD

A hundred years. 

2138

A hundred years since androids gained freedom, their rights. It had been a long journey. The world was slowly repairing itself with new technology and learning about the Earth as a whole for it to finally stabilize again. Or at least start to where the world wouldn't end in fire or flood. The couple dozen near disaster situations that had happened in the time of course was nothing to sneeze at. 

Despite it all Connor and Markus stood together strong. The passing of both their father figures hit them hard and eventually everyone else that was human. Leo, Tina, Fowler, hell even Gavin who eventually learned in his old age not to be a prick and accept android world dominance. It hurt to see them pass, all the while androids stood not aging a day since they were created. It was daunting and foretelling at what was to come of both humans and androids.

In the meantime new discoveries were being made. From learning how to make thirium drinks to helping the YK series grow into adults if they so choose, and more. 

One of the more recent discoveries Markus had advocated for in the beginning of the revolution was for them to have children. Their numbers had changed since the revolution, from the hundred million that used to be commissioned to a possible million at most if not fewer. There had been terrible losses on both sides as the humans weren't much better just under a million. A drastic number since 2038. The new discovery on the other hand would be a chance to grow, a chance to look forward to the future. 

Connor and Markus met with the specialist in charge. One of the Chloe's who had long survived and lived to be one of the top engineers in getting her people new parts. This was just another thing to add to the list. Markus greeted her warmly, as did Connor. 

Everyone knew it was possible for androids to change parts, or not completely their entire bodies. Their people had been doing it for ages even before the revolution to a certain number of humans who desired it. Trinity explained the procedure. It was easy to change their male parts to female, it was everything inside that was more tricky.

Trinity had explained how they would need to change some of their parts in order to accommodate the growth of the child. The chassis would also need to be modified and strengthened to hold the added weight and not topple over. Another thing was a new power system to aid the growth and strenuous process of not just one mind, but two or however many more if possible. They had done tests on both female and male androids, the results were more than satisfactory. 

"The only thing we need left is to know which one of you wants to be the carrier." Trinity smiled warmly at them. 

Connor and Markus felt breathless, at a loss for how fast and real it felt they could have a child together. They looked at one another already having had a deep conversation and made a decision as soon as the discovery was announced. 

Markus grabbed Connor's hand who squeezed it back reassuringly. 

"I'll do it." Markus announced. 

Trinity smiled. "That's great! We'll get started as soon as you're ready, take your time. It'll be interesting to see what comes for both of you." 

Connor and Markus smiled. They knew what she meant as they were both RK androids. Special, prototypes, with more functions than they knew or realized they had even a hundred years later into the future. Elijah Kamski's secrets died with him and possibly the original Chloe too. Markus had asked Trinity if she knew anything when they had found her all those years ago. Nothing came of it, sadly. Markus mourned his pseudo sister. 

Trinity got up hugging Connor and Markus, "I'll be back to get things ready, okay?" 

The RK androids nodded. Their eyes finding one another again. 

"Never thought this day would be a thing. You know?" Markus stated. 

Connor gave him a small smile. "The thought never crossed my mind at any moment I would be getting you pregnant." 

Markus flushed, something that didn't go amiss by Connor's eyes at all. 

"You like that thought Markus? Me making you heavy with our child?" Connor teased, his voice low in just the way that Markus liked it. 

Markus tensed trying and failing as he shivered in his seat. He pulled his hand out of Connor's grasp ignoring the wolfish grin on the RK800's face. 

They followed Chloe to the procedure room, it was required for Markus to be shut down for a while. Of course Connor would be there for every second to monitor and make sure Markus didn't have any adverse effects on the process once he booted back online again. 

It seemed like the procedure would take longer than usual as Markus was full of old parts that needed fixing or rewiring to make the womb work. Connor watched transfixed, both terrified and fascinated to see it all. 

The process took at least six hours to complete. The first half to rebuild and accommodate the new parts and the other downloading the systems needed for it to work. Connor flipped his coin restlessly in his hands as he watched. His sleeves rolled up and brown eyes stuck on his husband. His coin occasionally clinked over the ring on his left hand. A constant reminder of how far they had come other than facing the world at large. 

It filled Connor with a nearly overwhelming warmth. He stopped his coin as the procedure was done. Trinity coming from the other room looking almost exhausted, yet cheerful at the success. 

"He's ready. He just needs some time to wake up. Here." Trinity handed Connor, Markus clothes back. 

"Thank you." Connor felt his thirium heart twist. The excitement and relief that filled him was thick. 

Markus woke up wiggling his fingers and toes then moving, sitting up and off the table. 

"Fuck, I hate that feeling." Markus slurred. 

Connor chuckled, while Trinity rushed over. "Nothing damaged right?" 

Markus shook his head. He thanked Connor handing him his clothes. It was weird getting in his pants and noticing his cock wasn't there, but something else. He hid his blush as he put his shirt on. He already felt wet between his legs, a strange eager feeling filled his body and made a shiver go up his spine. 

Finally having everything on. Markus looked to Connor. 

"Home?" 

Connor smiled wide. "Yeah. Home." 

Trinity hugged the two, at least till she kept hold of them. 

"Right! Almost forgot. Make sure you two interface at least once everyday, sex of course is encouraged with it, but not needed. Either way, have fun with you two." Trinity smiled and winked as she waved them goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut. You have been warned. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fuckery and breeding kink if haven't seen the tags lmao. Enjoy.

Markus was needy. Needy for Connor's touch, the teasing hand on the inside of his thigh on the entire ride home made Markus wet. His senors pinging at him that he needed to adjust his sensitivity. He didn't dare touch it as Connor looked at him pointedly, his hand squeezing the twitching synthetic muscles soothingly. It made Markus feel flush and squirm in his seat. 

Finally walking into their old home, Markus made a noise as Connor effortlessly carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Connor's hand kneaded Markus' ass all the way to their room. 

" _ Con _ …" Markus breathlessly moaned. 

Connor smirked, laying Markus against their bed. The desire deep in Markus' blue, green eyes was beautiful as always. He crawled on the bed on top of Markus, kissing his partner's lips. Hands were everywhere as their clothes slipped off one by one. All till they were both left in their underwear. Connor's hands cradled Markus' thighs holding them wide. His eyes instantly falling on the wet patch between his legs. 

Connor smirked again as his hand teased Markus' cunt through the fabric, he watched as Markus tensed and moaned under his touch. 

"Are you ready for me Markus?" Connor asked sweetly. 

He teased Markus' with his fingers with firm touches against his clit. Meanwhile he ignored his own growing arousal at the moment. His cock half hard in his underwear. 

"Connor, please! I need you." Markus groaned, as his hips bucked into Connor's touch. 

The RK800 hummed before pulling Markus' underwear off, the sight of his cunt was puffy, dripping wet, and ready to be used. It made Connor all the more hard, his cock twitching and pulsed in his underwear. Connor shook his head, clearing his mind as his fingers toyed with Markus' wet lips, his finger instantly slipping inside Markus' warm core. 

"Oh...fuck...Con." Markus moaned, tipping his head back. 

Connor chuckled softly. "We're only just getting started babe." 

Markus huffed out a laugh between his moans of pleasure as Connor slipped his finger in and out. He slowly made his way to fitting two fingers, curling and scissoring them in and out of Markus' cunt. His movements slowly grew rough as he searched for Markus' sweet spot. Watching his love moan and shiver under his touch was always a pleasure. Connor managed to slip another finger in with the other two, the stretch and feeling of it nearly tipped Markus over the edge. 

"Connor! F-fuck I'm close, please!" Markus bucked his hips into Connor's hand only to be stopped with a strong, firm hand on his hip pinning him to the bed. 

"Not yet. Not yet babe." Connor cooed. 

His fingers eventually found what they were looking for as Markus screamed. A couple more thrusts of his fingers and Markus was cumming all over them. His back arched and toes curling, it was a beautiful sight in Connor's eyes as he watched in awe. 

He kissed Markus' face as he came down from his high. Connor then brought his wet fingers up and tasted Markus' sweetness on his tongue. Connor groaned and chuckled as he found Markus' system reading pop up on his display. He found it interesting as an additional reading showed on his display. A cycle. Markus' cycle, like humans in a sense, had a chance for fertility and it seemed Connor could read it. 

At the moment Markus had a 'moderate' chance of conceiving a child. 

"What?" Markus asked, slightly worried at Connor's sudden still form. 

Connor shook his head instead gave Markus his wet fingers to suck on. He bit his lip at the sight of Markus greedily sucking at them, his fingers pressing gently across Markus' tongue. Pulling away Connor enjoyed the look on Markus' face wanting more. 

Interfaced with Markus with their hands joined together, their synthetic skin peeled back to reveal the chassis underneath as the space between them was filled with a soft blue glow. Markus' brow knitted together seeing what Connor saw, he blushed then realizing his fertility rate. 

"I almost wonder." Connor started. "How about we experiment a little, I want to see how I can make you scream Markus. Beg me to give you our child. Fill you with a 'high' chance first, see you squirm and hear you beg me to make you cum again." 

Markus felt his arousal spark again, their connection strong, their hands clenched together feeling one another in every way. Connor felt how aroused Markus was with every word. Markus try as he might, tried to reach for Connor's underwear with a clear bulge and wet spot on the tip of his cock. He was stopped as Connor pinned his arms above his head, the look in Connor's eyes, had Markus quivering before him.

"My filthy little deviant wants my cock that much?" Connor growled low. "Not yet, soon love. Soon. All good things come to those that wait after all." 

Connor slid down Markus' front laying kisses along the way of every inch of his partner. He toyed with Markus' nipples enjoying how Markus gasped and moaned at the slightest touch of them. His tongue and mouth teasing one and then the other. 

"Please Connor. Stop teasing me, please! I need you. Need you." Markus groaned. 

Connor hummed again moving down again, his tongue tasted and licked Markus' folds. The taste of it across his tongue was getting a taste of the sweetest candy. Once again his display still showed a moderate level for Markus' fertility. Connor pushed it away enjoying how Markus moaned and bucked his hips into his mouth. Connor moaned as his tongue teased Markus' opening, the source of his sweetness that had him drunk for more. Markus cried out in pleasure, his legs locked around Connor's head and shoulders holding him in place where he was. His hips pressed relentlessly against Connor's face as he felt close again. Markus' hand weaved into Connor's beautiful curls pulling at the sensitive strains that made Connor moan again against him. 

"Fuck...fuck...Connor. Baby, I'm close. I-" Markus groaned as he was blindsided by his orgasm. 

Markus cried out, arching his back, and pulling at Connor's hair as he came all over Connor's tongue. Markus twitched and shuttered in his aftershocks as Connor gladly cleaned him up. The look on his face as he came back up looking hot, adorable, and most of all disheveled with cum all over his mouth and chin. 

Markus pulled Connor into a deep kiss, tasting himself across Connor's tongue and face, licking every bit of it up and off of his love. 

"Markus…" Connor groaned. 

Looking at his lover, Markus saw the blissed look across Connor's face looking down he saw the slick and dark patch in his pants. 

"Did you cum to the taste of me, Con?" Markus smirked. 

Connor wordlessly nodded. Their bodies worked in sync as they laid down on the bed and cuddled close like a pair of bonded cats. 

=================

The next following few days they experimented with Markus' new cunt. Trinity was of course fascinated by the new discoveries considering Markus' abilities as an RK and Connor's too for being able to detect Markus' fertility rank. 

They took their time to explore and see if it would change at any point finding some days were low, others moderate, but never high. It felt like a matter of time before it would say so as they hoped. Especially as Connor ate Markus out again one early morning. His tongue teasing Markus' folds and enjoying the soft moans from Markus' lips deep in sleep. He pressed and swirled his tongue against Markus' clit as his fingers worked in and out of Markus' cunt. The end result was glorious as Markus woke up cumming hard all over Connor's fingers and tongue. 

"You greedy little bitch." Markus spoke groggily, voice heavy with sleep and arousal. 

Connor laughed, before he tasted Markus' slick on his fingers. He saved one for Markus' as he pressed his finger between Markus' lips. Connor groaned at the sight. 

"Who are you calling greedy, tasting yourself on my fingers Markus." 

Markus suckled the last of the slick as Connor pulled away. 

He chuckled . "Not when you're gladly offering to. You seem more than interested as you keep giving it to me." 

Markus proved his point as he bit Connor's fingers gently and licked them teasingly. Connor moaned, unable to help himself, his senors lighting up making him see spots. Markus took the opportunity to flip them over his hips straddling Connor's waist. 

"Still not 'high', love?" Markus groaned as he teased his sensitive cunt across Connor's cock. 

"N-no. Oh fuck…" Connor's cock twitched making Markus blush. 

The desire to simply sink himself on Connor's cock was tempting, still he resisted as he moved off of his lover's lap. Instead Markus kissed the tip of Connor's cock and licked all over the underside eventually reaching his balls and happily taking one in his mouth. Connor moaned above him spurring Markus on with every lick and suck of Connor's balls before licking his way back up his cock. Connor couldn't help it as he bucked his hips into Markus' mouth taking the tip and then the rest. 

Markus was determined as he deepthroated Connor eagerly. 

' _ Cum for me babe.' _ Markus purred through their connection. 

Connor did as his vision glitched and voice wavered as he came into Markus' mouth and rode him through his aftershocks. Markus moaned eventually pulling off with loud messy pop 

Markus licked his lips, as a deep feeling of satisfaction filled him, being able to make Connor become a moaning mess.

===========

It was a month and a half into the new development that Markus felt different in a strange way. Their schedules were all over the place in the last week for either one of them to have time to do anything together sadly. Yet it made things better once they came back together again. It had been a week since they touched one another both too tired to bother and think to as well. 

Markus could feel the change in his body, the eagerness, the tingling in his stomach and core. The feeling of his slick run down his inner thigh as he walked around New Jericho helping North, Josh, and Simon with their people organizing a spring event. It was indecent, but Markus didn't care even when the others knew Markus was all hot and bothered by the old familiar tense look in his face. 

"Damn it Markus. Go get fucked already." North grumbled. 

"Would have thought you would have been pregnant by now." Josh wondered, Simon nodding beside him. 

Markus blushed a bright blue and groaning annoyed at his friends. 

"It's none of your business." Markus stuttered. 

The others looked at Markus knowing their leader at this point like an open book. North and Simon just pulled at Markus' arms dragging him out the door. 

"Connor's on his way. Better get ready, lover boy." North teased, pushing him out the door and slamming it shut in his face. 

Markus nearly jumped into action as he felt someone on him. Of course it was Connor, his arms wrapped around him like a hungry snake. He groaned as Connor slipped his fingers into Markus' pants as if they weren't standing in a public place. Markus moaned as Connor's fingers toyed with his slick folds and cunt. 

Connor growled low in Markus' ear. "All wet just for me, Markus?" 

"Yes." Markus answered as he moved against Connor's fingers. 

Markus whimpered as Connor pulled away, his fingers sopping wet. Of course Connor put in his mouth groaning immediately, a look of surprise and excitement passed across Connor's face. 

"You're ready." Connor growled again pulling Markus' away from the door and down the hallway towards Markus' office. 

It had a hidden room with a bed/charging station available for whenever Markus was swamped with work. At the moment it was more than going to be used for conceiving their children. It was also perfect as a semi-private room for anybody to walk in and hear them behind the hidden wall. The thought made Markus blush, while Connor smirked wolfishly at the idea with their hands joined together.

Locking the door behind him, Markus practically tore off his clothes eager as he had been since he woke up that morning. Connor too from the look of it as he stood in his pants, shirt off, and hand reaching out for the entrance of the secret room. 

The door opened to a small simple room with a small bookshelf full of reading material as there were sketchbooks and of course the bed in the corner. 

Markus instantly pulled Connor in shutting the door as soon as they were inside. Markus pulled the ultimate move as he pulled Connor towards him by the belt, earning him a deep desperate kiss and his legs hitting the foot of the bed. Connor lifted Markus by the back of thighs practically throwing him into the bed as he grabbed Markus' pants pulling them straight off. 

"Con!" Markus exclaimed both horny and scared at Connor's determination. 

He was promptly flipped over with Connor's hand pulling his hips up high in one fluid motion. Markus let out a cry as he felt Connor smack his ass hard, his cunt aching and wet under Connor's gaze. Another smack sounded through the room before Connor's hand kneaded the bright mark on Markus' ass. He moaned half delirious with want. 

"Beg Markus." Connor growled. "Let me hear you, love. Sing for me." 

Another smack was applied to Markus' ass making him quiver and moan into the bed. Connor did it again making Markus' head spin.

"Babe…" Markus groaned, his cunt aching to be touched and his ass stung from the stimulation. 

"Louder Markus." Connor demanded. "I want everyone to hear you. Hear us." 

Markus blushed blue all over before Connor smacked his ass again. Markus was seeing spots from how close he felt, but held back. 

"Markus." Connor pouted and spoke sweetly then. 

The change in his voice a clear 180, but still turning Markus on like always. 

"Tell me what you need. Tell me how you want me to rail you. Fuck you full with out child. I can. I promise I will." Connor cooed and groaned kneading Markus' ass in his hands. 

Markus was shaking with arousal as he pulled himself up and looked over his shoulder. 

"Take those pants off and you'll find out." Markus teased. 

The look it earned him had Markus burning all over. Hearing Connor undo his belt and slip his pants off. 

"All of it Connor. Please no more teasing. Fill me with cock. Please! I'm ready for you. I'm ready for them. Hhhh-" 

Connor slipped the rest off, holding Markus steady he pushed his cock in Markus' dripping wet cunt. The moan from both their lips that came with the new sensation. It had them both on edge, Connor wrapped tight in Markus' cunt, the tip of his cock pressing against the opening of Markus' womb. The moan and shutter of Markus underneath him was almost surreal before he clenched tight. It had Connor's vision glitch and Markus too at how much Connor filled him to the brim. 

Connor held onto Markus' hips hard enough for their skin to peel back, the connection between them was like nothing else as they moved. Connor laid completely on top of Markus pinning him to the bed, his hips grinding and rolling into Markus' as his cock slipped in and out of his lover without missing a beat. 

Connor moaned Markus' name like a mantra as he thrusted into him. Markus simply took it, his body trembling and cunt holding Connor like a vice as his cock slipped in and out. Each time Connor slipped back in Markus' felt something deep inside of him spark and ache. His eyes rolled back and his hands clenched at the sheets below them as he reached his peak. 

"Cum Connor. Cum for me, fill me. Hhhh-" Markus babbled and glitched as he came.

Connor groaned loudly against Markus as his vision blanked and curling against Markus' body with his hips rocking then going still in his aftershocks. Markus moaned below him as he moved suddenly, Connor let out a noise of surprise holding Markus' tight against him. 

"Don't." Connor groaned. "Fuck, Markus. Too much." 

Markus whimpered below him as he kept still. Connor kissed Markus all over his back and neck as his body calmed down and before moving again. Even as their bodies moved slowly against one another they were still cumming in mere moments. Connor's cock once again filling Markus further. They laided together on their sides far from tired, but oversensitive to the situation at hand. It didn't stop them as they kept going. 

"I made a promise." Connor moaned into Markus' ear. 

Connor turned them to their sides and changed their positions. While Markus stayed on his side he looked at Connor expectantly and whimpered at the cum spilling from his cunt. Connor pulled out to sit up to lean over to give Markus a kiss as his fingers toyed with his messy cunt. 

The moan from Markus' lips as he did it was too good. He pulled his hand away replacing it with his cock again. The moans that left both of them as they connected again and moved was something else. Markus' shaky moans were cut off as Connor kissed him. He pulled away letting out a scream as he came as Connor's hand toyed with his clit while his cock pounded into him. Connor smirked and growled as he didn't stop watching Markus cum again, squeeze around tight, and sluggishly move along with him. 

Connor felt something deep in Markus' open in a way as he pushed in deeper. It hit him hard as he came deep inside Markus again, their hips rocking together in sync. 

_ Markus.  _ Connor groaned through their connection as he moaned and spilled more cum.  _ Fuck. You feel so good. Filled with nothing, but me. Filled with my seed, having our child. I can't wait to see you all big and round carrying them. I can't wait.  _

Markus cried out and shuttered at Connor's words. 

_ Please. Yes! Yes. I want them, oh…  _ Markus' vision glitched along with his voice as he screamed. 

His cunt milked Connor's cock for all it was worth. Their hands joined together interfacing. A soft blue glow enveloped them as they came together and fall apart all at once. Connor was close to rebooting before his systems kicked in, Markus on the other hand was different. As he was out like a light. Connor kissed his lover's cheek before slipping out with a tried deep groan. 

A deep feeling settled in Connor chest as he cleaned Markus up. His hands massaging his lover's synthetic muscles taking his time as he waited for Markus' to boot back up again. He thought of the years that had past, the last century with all it's trials and tribulations. With all it's ups and downs, Connor wouldn't change it for the world. He was happy to see were life would lead them now with children on the way. 

============

Waking up again Markus could feel the difference in his body. Not just one the surface, but deep within as his muscles felt relaxed more than ever, but something inside of him felt comfortably full. His display slowly came online along with it a new prompt. 

**> > Gestation Complete**

Right under it three new prompts popped up making Markus tense in awe and excitement. 

**> >RK1000 (1%)**

**> >RK1000 (1%)**

**> >RK1000 (1%)**

Connor wasn't far as he was absorbed in one of Markus' old books. He noticed Markus who sat up and suddenly tackled him. 

"We're going to be parents!" Markus yelled gleefully. 

He interfaced with Connor showing him the details. Three new little ones, it made Connor smile wide. One that made Markus feel butterflies in his stomach as if he was seeing it all over again for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hunting! ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hunting! ^w^


End file.
